romaniawikiaorg-20200215-history
Discuție Utilizator:Ark25
Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 19 octombrie 2016 04:07 (UTC) Ștergere Am propus pentru ștergere 5 pagini: Cafenea, Carne, Macedonia, Sr, Discuție România:Sfatul Bătrânilor. --Eugen Dihoru (discuție) 6 decembrie 2016 20:35 (UTC) :: Mulțumesc pt. notificare, am șters. Și bine ați revenit! :) Ark25 (discuție) 6 decembrie 2016 20:47 (UTC) :::Mulțumesc și eu pentru operativitate. Nu voi sta prea mult pe aici. M-ar interesa mai mult acest wiki, dar nu am cerut adopția sa. --Eugen Dihoru (discuție) 6 decembrie 2016 21:11 (UTC) :::: Nu știam despre existența acelui hub. Interesant, mulțumesc. — [[Utilizator:Ark25|''' Ark25 ]] (discuție) 6 decembrie 2016 21:21 (UTC) Edittools Ați putea modifica Edittools ca aici? --Eugen Dihoru (discuție) 6 decembrie 2016 20:54 (UTC) : Făcut. E mai fain decât cel implicit, într-adevăr. — [[Utilizator:Ark25| Ark25 ]] (discuție) 6 decembrie 2016 21:18 (UTC) Wordmark? Salut! Română meu este rău și eu sunt un Român în USA. Eu sunt întreba daca ai ca o Wordmark pentru din România Wikia? Eu pot crea unul pentru tine dacă doriți! Română meu este rău, scuzati-mă pentru aceasta. ? AkamichiMessage 6 aprilie 2017 22:59 (UTC) : Hello Akamichi and thanks for your message! I can speak English no problem. Sure, a logo would be very nice. I think the existing one is good as a concept but the colors are quite shabby. So a better logo would be nice. — [[Utilizator:Ark25| Ark25 ]] (discuție) 7 aprilie 2017 05:29 (UTC) :: That's great, I'm still trying to improve on my Romanian as I tried to state in my first comment. I did my best on the wiki's logo/wordmark so it's not the all time best but it could do for now. Let me know what you think! Mulțumesc. Fișier:Wiki-wordmark_România.png ? AkamichiMessage 7 aprilie 2017 14:26 (UTC) ::: Thanks, that's quite a nice logo! Can you make an outline around the letters? A black border would be needed, to make sure the yellow characters in the middle (MAN) will not be lost on the white background. (An example of outline here) Also, can you bold the letters a bit? They look a bit "skinny" at this moment. I prefer we talk in English about the logo, to be more precise, but we can also talk about many other things if you want to practice Romanian. — [[Utilizator:Ark25| Ark25 ]] (discuție) 7 aprilie 2017 23:04 (UTC) :::: I hope this looks better, I did my best to bold them so it may not be the best boldness. I also added a black border around the flag this time but I'll upload it without the border on the flag for your choosing! center center ? AkamichiMessage 8 aprilie 2017 03:20 (UTC) ::::: Thanks, I think this is better. I think the flag doesn't need a border. Can you try to add a double border to the letters, maybe it looks better? A white border and a black border on top of it. Is it possible to apply some antialiasing to the flag, in order to make the margins more smooth? The flag has vivid colors, can you try with some more intense colors for the letters too? Sorry to bother with so many requests. In any case, the second logo looks quite good to me already. — [[Utilizator:Ark25| Ark25 ]] (discuție) 8 aprilie 2017 07:41 (UTC) :::::: It's fine, I usually try to do these things anyways even if I hate do it. I added a white and black border, hope that looks good and I wasn't too sure on how to add antialiasing unfortunately. I can redo it again for the vivid color part but I don't know the actual definition of vivid colors. Does that mean you want the colors brighter or darker? I imagine the word vivid would mean to stand out though. Let me know how this looks for the border though. center ? AkamichiMessage 8 aprilie 2017 18:56 (UTC) Thanks, my English is far from perfect, by vivid I mean full of life, intense, bright. Searching "vivid colors" on google gives good examples like this or this. If the yellow characters would have a darker yellow color, then the white border might be ok. I think the borders can be just a bit thinner (say one pixel). In any case, the third logo is quite good at this moment, I can use it right away in case you want to take a break. — [[Utilizator:Ark25| Ark25 ]] (discuție) 8 aprilie 2017 19:12 (UTC) :::::::: Does this look good? I'm not sure if there was a large change in me changing the Yellow though. center ? AkamichiMessage 8 aprilie 2017 20:15 (UTC) Yes, the borders of this one looks really smooth to me. Can you make the border for the word "WIKI" just a pixel more thick? And can you revert the colors of the flag to the old one? If possible to change the colors of the letters, especially the yellow color with a more intense yellow (even if it's a bit orange), that would be awesome. — [[Utilizator:Ark25| Ark25 ''']] (discuție) 8 aprilie 2017 22:18 (UTC)